Shadow and Espio
by Streak the Chameleon
Summary: GUN is destroyed, and Streak goes on a a long journey. Everything returnes to normal, but is it over? COMPLETED.
1. Suspected

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 1: Suspected

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

I hear no, see no evil, black writing on the wall… unleashed a million faces, and one by one they fall… black hearted evil, brave hearted hero… I am all, I am all, of me….

Shadow sat listening to his theme song, thinking about his past adventure. He sighed.

"Five years after Black Doom…" he thought.

_Knock! Knock!_

Shadow slowly picked up the pistol by his side. You never knew who could knocking at your door now…

"Come in.," he said.

The door creaked open slowly. Nobody entered.

Cautiously, he stood up. Then he smiled. "I know it's you, Espio."

The purple chameleon turned visible, and grinned. "You get me every time."

"You do that every day."

He grinned again. "Right. Forgot about that. Anyway, I was wondering if you like to go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

The two walked outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the Chaotix team was back at their headquarters, both Vector and Charmy watching the news.

"And the top story for today, a person was seen breaking into the local jewelry store downtown, stealing 3 Chaos Emeralds."

A dark shape was seen breaking the window, grabbing the 3 emeralds, and leaving. It all happened in 10 seconds.

Charmy blinked at the screen.

"You know, Vector, that guy kinda looks like Espio."

Vector stared. "Geez, you're right!"

"Are you sure that's Espio?"

Vector thought for a moment. "We can't take that chance! We have to be ready for him, and capture him!

"Right!"

They quickly turned out the lights and everything electronic. That way Espio would think they were gone.

Then they waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow and Espio walked down the streets of Station Square. They both wore jeans and overcoats.

"Nice night, huh?" Shadow said.

"Yeah."

They walked down an alleyway. Then they spotted a figure at the end.

Espio put up a hand. "Wait."

"What?"

Espio pointed.

"'Oh."

Espio took out a shurikan. Shadow powered up a Chaos Spear in his hand.

Suddenly the figure dashed toward them and became visible.

Espio and Shadow gaped. "Sonic?"

Sonic glared at Espio. "I'd knew I'd find you here! Why'd you do it Espio?"

Shadow stepped forward. "Why'd he do what?"

Espio shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right. I know it's you!" Sonic said, and charged.

_Shing!_

Sonic screamed.

A shurikan protruded out of Sonic's shoulder. Blood poured out of the wound.

But Espio hadn't thrown his shurikan.

Sonic looked up at Espio. "I'll get you later!" he said, and ran away.

"I'll bet he's going to his apartment. Right, Espio?" Shadow said.

But Espio was looking at the figure up on the building above them.

The figure leaped off the building and landed in front of Espio.

"Long time, no see, huh Espio?"


	2. Streak

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 2: Streak

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Espio stared at the figure before him. Then he grinned. "Streak, how's it going?"

Streak nodded. "Not bad. And that's Shadow, right?"

Shadow looked at Streak. "You know this guy?"

Espio turned toward him. "Yeah. He's my brother!"

"Your brother."

"Yeah."

Streak pulled out 3 Chaos Emeralds with an evil grin on his face. "Check it out!"

Espio gaped. "Where did you get those?"

"I, uh, found them."

Shadow pointed his pistol at Streak's head.

"Ok, ok! I _borrowed_ them, got it?

"You stole them."

"Uh, yeah."

"That's why Sonic tried to attack you! He thought you were him!" Shadow whispered to Espio.

Streak cocked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Espio turned. "Uh, so, where do you stay?"

"Angel Island."

"Does Knuckles know?'

"No."

"Huh."

Police sirens wailed in the distance.

Streak turned. "Uh oh, gotta go! See ya, guys!"

Shadow looked at Espio. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

Espio grinned. "You know, I don't know myself."

Shadow looked at his watch. "Oh, dang! See you later, Espio!" He dashed away.

"I'd better get back too." Espio said to himself. He darted away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic half ran, half limped, not to his apartment, but Amy's. He got to the door and knocked.

"Hello Soni-Oh God, you're bleeding! Quick, come inside."

Sonic walked in.

After a few minutes, Amy sat down. "Sonic who did this? This shurikan is halfway into your arm!"

Sonic averted his eyes. "I was attacking Espio and-

"Why did you do that?"

"He's the suspect of the recent robbery."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, he did this?" Amy said, holding the bloodstained shurikan.

"I just don't know, Amy. Could we talk about this later?"

"Fine."

Sonic went upstairs to the bedrooms. He noticed that something was wrong when he opened the door. He gasped. Blood covered the entire room. A couple shurikan were straight through the bed. Strangely enough, it felt like someone was in the room with him.

"Everything all right, Sonic?" Amy called from downstairs.

"Uh, yeah, f-fine." Sonic stammered. "Ha, nobody's in this room," he said, trying to calm himself.

Then he heard a voice behind him. "Oh, really?"

Sonic jumped and ran through the open door.

Streak turned visible and vaulted out the window, taking care to break it thoroughly.

"Haha! That was great!" he thought, as he vanished into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espio opened the door to the Chaotix headquarters. "Hello? Guys?"

The room was bare and dark. "They must have went out," he said.

Since he was going to bed anyway, he didn't need to turn on the lights. He took off his jacket and went to his bed.

Little did he know that two sets of eyes were watching him, getting ready to strike…


	3. Found Out

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 3: Found Out

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Streak was on Angel Island, training.

He threw some shurikan at targets, flipping this way and that.

Finally, he picked up a sniper rifle.

"I know it's not ninja-like, but I might as well use the "technology of the future", huh? I can't see why Espio doesn't use these."

He shot a few targets until the door opened.

A red figure walked in.

Streak didn't notice Knuckles. He was too busy shooting targets.

"What are you doing here!" Knuckles said, furious.

Streak still didn't turn. He didn't know it was Knuckles. "Are you blind? I live here. But don't tell Knuckles."

"I am Knuckles."

_Clack._ The rifle dropped. Streak turned his head. "What?"

Knuckles' fist smashed into his jaw. Streak went spinning across the room and crashed into the targets.

Streak wiped blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. "Crap."

In a second Knuckles was on him, beating him senseless.

"What-the-heck-are-you-doing here!" he yelled.

Rouge burst in. "Knuckles…what are you…"

Knuckles turned. Streak decided it was time to go. In a flash, he quickly grabbed his backpack, stuffing the shurikans and weapons in, and limped toward the door.

Rouge blocked the door. Streak stopped. "Get…out…of…my…way…" he said softly. He turned and yelled as a red blur smashed into him. He heard a crack as he sailed past Rouge and out onto the grass.

Struggling, he slowly got up and felt a sharp pain in his leg. Knuckles had broken his leg.

He turned toward the pair and cursed. "You broke my leg…"

Knuckles looked like he was about to charge again. Scrambling, he crawled toward the open field toward the Master Emerald.

"Hey! Get back here!" Knuckles yelled. He dashed toward Streak.

Streak had managed to crawl up the stairs to the Master Emerald. He slowly stood up and put his hand on the emerald.

"Don't touch that!" Knuckles screamed at him.

Streak muttered unintelligible words and disappeared in a flash of light.

He reappeared in some sort of cave. "What? I wanted to go to Station Square… Dang it! Somebody must have intercepted my signal! I'll have to wait until morning."

He leaned back against the cave wall and went to sleep.

Footsteps approached. Tikal immerged out of the shadows, and looked at the young chameleon wearing just a hooded sweater and jeans.

She tapped him on the shoulder.

He bolted awake and stared at the echidna looming over him. "Ah! Get away from me! I've had enough trouble with your stupid race for one day! I've already broken my leg! Just leave me alone!"

Tikal frowned, and then smiled. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What? Your not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow ran back to his apartment, thinking about the things that had happened.

"Better not pass Sonic's apartment," he thought.

He slowed to a jog.

He passed a couple of people, not looking at anybody. He didn't notice Sonic's window until too late. The hedgehog had just picked that great time to look out the window.

The two hedgehogs just stared at each other for a moment. Then Shadow dashed down the street. "Hey! Get back here!" Sonic ran out and chased Shadow.

Shadow quickly ran into an alleyway to catch his breath. Sonic darted past. "Idiot," Shadow thought. "I'm free of him. Maybe I can actually get to my house without being seen."

"I don't think so." A voice said behind him.

He spun around. Standing there was Amy.

"Oh hi… Amy."

"Cut the talk, Shadow. You were with Espio."

"God! Can't anybody realize that it's not Espio?" he thought.

"Look Amy, Espio didn't do it."

"It's not about the robbery. I know it's not him. It's about you."

Shadow's heart, if he had one, skipped a beat.

"What?"


	4. Problems

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 4: Problems

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Thanks to shadow-spawn180, JudasFm, and Aisukazemisa (what a name…) for the reviews!

"Agggg!" Espio hurtled out of bed, running through the headquarters trying to dodge the random items flying at him from the shadows. A dagger had just missed him.

He went to the door. Locked. He went to the windows. Locked. "Only one thing to do…" he said, as he threw a shurikan at a window and jumped through.

He ran to Shadow's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow, however, was having some problems of his own.

"What do you mean it not about the robbery?" Shadow asked Amy.

She sighed. "You just don't get it, do you Shadow? Fine. I'll explain everything." She paused. "GUN has put a bounty on you and Espio's heads."

"A bounty?"

"Yes. Whoever captures you and Espio alive will receive a large sum of money. Very large. So everybody's on you."

Shadow paused. Then he burst out laughing.

Amy cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Amy, Amy, Amy. Even if you got everybody on your side, you still wouldn't catch me."

"And why not?"

"Because I have this." He pulled out a chaos emerald. "Even if you corner me, all I have to is use Chaos Control. I could warp to any place in the world! The ARK, even! And I'll keep doing it. Eventually, GUN will give up, and everything will go back to normal. That's all I'm going to say. As for now, goodbye! CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow disappeared in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Streak sat in the cave, waiting for the girl to bring some food.

"I don't know if I can trust her," he thought, "but I have to hope she won't betray me."

He groaned. His leg still hurt. "F-ing echidnas."

Tikal's voice drifted down the cave. "What did you say?"

He smirked. "Nothing…"

Something was strange about the girl. He was sure of it. The girl had almost a transparent look to her. Weirder still, it was like she could hear her every word.

"Food's ready!" Tikal walked to him and put down some soup. Streak quickly ate it.

"You sure are hungry, aren't you? Where do you come from?"

Streak nodded and smiled. "Out… out of town."

"I see."

Streak was beginning to feel uneasy around the girl. It was time to go. "Can I… take a little walk?"

"Sure."

He walked outside, leaving Tikal in the cave. He looked around slowly, and jogged off as fast as his broken leg would take him.

He went around a bend, and almost collided with Tikal.

"Going somewhere?"

Streak gasped. How did the girl get to him so fast? Now she was really scaring him. This girl wasn't regular… wasn't normal. He had to get out of here.

He quickly turned around and sprinted in the other direction. He passed another bend, and almost yelled when he saw Tikal blocking the way he was going. Nobody, not even Shadow, can go that fast. As a last resort, he turned invisible, and slowly walked another direction, not making a sound.

"I can see you, you know."

He jumped. How could she see him? He stood his ground, shaking a little.

"Who… what are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow had warped back to his apartment, and sat, exhausted, in his chair.

GUN had put a bounty on him? And Espio? It was too much.

Knock! Knock!

He picked up his pistol. Christ, what now?

"Come in."

Espio burst through the door. He saw Shadow. "Thank God! Has the world gone mad?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes…"

"What?"

Shadow explained to him about GUN, Amy, and the bounty.

Espio looked dumbstruck. "So that explains it…"

He told Shadow about his fun little time in the Chaotix headquarters.

Shadow nodded. "Right. There's only one place to go: ARK."

"ARK? How are we going to get there?"

Shadow flipped the Chaos emerald in his hand.

"Oh. But first, I need to call Streak." He flipped open his cell phone and dialed the number.


	5. Emeralds

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 5: Emeralds

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Ring! Ring! Streak's cell phone rang.

"Crap." He was in the middle of a conversation with the girl. Apparently the girl's name was Tikal, and she-was dead. No wonder she had such a transparent look to her. It gave her special powers, such as warping, seeing things invisible, and intercepting warps.

Streak held the phone to his ear. "What's up Espio?" He turned himself away so Tikal couldn't hear him.

"Streak, you have got to get over to Shadow's apartment now! There's no time to explain."

"Have it your way, bro." Espio hung up.

He turned to Tikal. "Listen-I gotta go, okay?"

Tikal looked at him. "Sure," she said, with an evil smile on her face. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Uh… yeah."

Streak started rubbing the gems on his bracelet.

"Why are you doing that?"

He looked up. "You'll see."

He muttered strange words and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes ago…

CHAOS CONTROL! Shadow vanished.

Amy stared for a moment. "Darn it!"

She walked back down to her apartment. "I'll get them. I'll get them all. There's only one place to go: The ARK."

She opened the door and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Streak sat in the room with Shadow and Espio.

"So, you're saying that we are targeted by GUN? And now you're saying we have to go to the ARK? How do you know it's safe there?"

Shadow looked at Streak. "I don't."

Silence filled the room.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Streak finally said.

"Alright then." Shadow stood up. "Put your hands on the emerald."

They did. "CHAOS CONTROL!" they all said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes ago…

"Hey! Get back here! Sonic chased after Shadow. Suddenly the black hedgehog went out of his sight.

"What the heck? Where did he go?" Sonic said, skidding to a stop.

He looked around for a couple minutes when he heard a scream from Amy.

"Oh no!" Sonic sprinted to the apartment. As he ran up the stairs, he heard Amy.

"Hey! Let go! Get off me!"

Sonic threw open the door. "What the-" he stopped short. Amy was huddling against the wall. A needle was next to her.

"Amy… what happened?"

She screamed.

"What's wrong?"

Then he felt a needle push into his arm and someone punch him in the head. He blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow, Streak, and Espio arrived at the ARK. "It's been a long time since I last saw this place." Shadow said.

They walked down the corridors until they reached a circular room with a screen in the middle.

"Okay." Shadow sat down in one of the chairs. "First things first. We need the chaos emeralds. Sonic can use the chaos emeralds to warp here."

"That's fine, Shadow, but don't we need to know where they are?" Streak said.

"That's already been taken care of." Shadow turned on the screen. Up on the screen, a world map showing the location of the emeralds appeared.

"Okay. Who's going to get what?" Espio asked. "There're seven emeralds."

"Right. I have one." Shadow nodded. He turned to Streak. "You can get the ones in Talis' plane and in Sky Rail."

"Got it."

"Espio, you can get the ones in Iron Gate and in Pumpkin Hill."

"What are you going to get?"

"I'm getting the ones in Aquatic Mine and in Pyramid Base."

Streak stood up. "Let's go!"

They all ran down to the transporter. "I'll go first." Shadow said. He powered up the transporter and disappeared.

"I'll go next." Espio walked in. Soon he was gone.

Streak set the coordinates to Mystic Ruins. He looked out the window.

"I hope Sonic doesn't have a emerald. Then he could warp here."

"Do you really think I need one now?" a voice said behind him.


	6. Chaos at ARK

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 6: Chaos at ARK

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Streak spun around. Nobody was there.

"What?"

He heard a girl's laugh from behind him. In one move, he turned quickly and threw a shurikan behind him. It smashed against a control panel.

Streak slowly backed out of the room. He was almost out when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh!" He jumped and turned around. Standing in front of him, was Amy. But she was different. Her eyes were a different color, and her fur was a darker shade of pink.

"What's the matter, Streak? You look scared." Amy said this with a slight smile on her face.

"Amy…I-"

He was cut short by her fist ramming into his stomach. He sailed a couple feet and smashed into a row of panels.

He groaned in pain. He looked up and saw Amy standing over him.

"Like the new look?"

"Not exactly." He jumped up and did a reverse spin kick into Amy's head. His foot connected, but Amy just stood there. It was like he kicked stone.

"Tsk, tsk, Streak," she said. "Big mistake."

She grabbed his foot and threw him down the hall.

Streak, while flying through the air, managed to land on his feet. Amy was still standing in the transporter room.

"I can run down to the spare transporter if I hurry," Streak said to himself. "Amy's not that fast."

"Correct, Streak, but I am."

Streak cursed silently. He turned around and saw Sonic, with similar changes to his appearance.

Streak, wasting no time, ran sideways on the wall and passed Sonic. Sonic just stood there.

Streak turned a corner and ran down some stairs. He finally reached the spare transporter after a few minutes.

"Maybe I lost them…" he thought to himself.

"Really, Streak?"

Amy was standing in the doorway.

Streak cursed again.

"I don't think you'll be going anytime soon, Streak." This was Sonic, standing right behind her.

Streak glanced at the transporter. There was no time to get in there without getting killed. Then he remembered his bracelet.

He slowly moved his hands behind his back and started rubbing.

"Any last words?" said Amy.

"Sure," said Streak, grinning. "Bye."

The bracelet activated and Streak vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow ran through Pyramid Base, dodging the various traps that Dr. Eggman had set up.

"The doctor really needs to work on his defenses," Shadow thought.

He grinded on a rail and went up a loop-de-loop.

Then he saw Rouge in front of him. He collided with her.

"Ow," he said as he stood up.

He wondered if Rouge knew about GUN. "Probably not." He thought.

He walked over to Rouge and held out a hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here, Shadow?"

"I'm just seeing what the good doctor's doing these days," he lied.

"Oh. Well, I got what I need."

"Which is?"

She pulled out an emerald.

"An emerald!" Shadow thought. "It's Rouge's, but I need it."

"Can I see it for a second?"

"Sure." She handed him the emerald.

He focused on warping. Before he warped, he looked up at Rouge. "Sorry."

"About what?"

"This. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow disappeared.


	7. For an Emerald

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 7: For an Emerald

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Xeno, Espio and Shadow are not necessarily being framed. After all, it's not about the robbery. It's about GUN. One, Espio and Shadow need all the help they can get. Two, would you attack your own brother? Streak, in the second chapter, obviously didn't know about it the robbery. There's no reason to just attack. Third, it's about GUN now. Forget about the robbery. I hope this clears it up.

Espio raced through Iron Gate, dodging the occasional robots and GUN soldiers who got in his way. He had already gotten the emerald in Pumpkin Hill.

"Just one more to go," he thought to himself.

He was about to reach the emerald when the door shut in front of him.

"What the heck? Why'd this door close?"

"I think I have a answer to that, Espio."

"What? Sonic?"

Sonic leaped up and smashed his fist into Espio's neck. There was a crack and Espio blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Streak appeared in front of Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. He saw the Tornado parked in the garage.

"Like taking candy from a baby!" Streak thought as he prepared to smash the casing on the plane."

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door. He heard Tails' voice.

"Oh, hi Amy! You look different. Come on in!"

Streak cursed. "Gotta hide, quick!" he thought as Amy and Tails walked through the door.

He turned invisible and dove behind some barrels.

"Nice plane, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll get some food!" Tails ran out of the room.

Amy turned her head toward the barrels. She walked over.

Streak held his breath.

Amy raised her hand, brought it down, and smashed a barrel.

The one Streak was hiding behind.

Streak lost his concentration for a second. But that was enough for Amy.

"I see you there."

Streak turned visible and ran past Amy. He went up to the plane, and in one movement, smashed the casing with one hand and grabbed it with the other.

Amy dashed toward him and knocked the emerald out of his hand.

"No!" Streak dove for the emerald. Amy got to it first and ran out toward the jungle.

"Oh no you don't!" Streak yelled as he through a flurry of shurikan at Amy.

It hit her in one leg and she fell.

Streak ran forward and grabbed it. Then he felt a hand close around his neck.

"Let it go!" Amy said as she squeezed harder.

He let the emerald drop. Amy dropped him and picked up the emerald.

Streak started laughing.

Amy cocked an eyebrow.

"You… are such… an idiot."

He lunged at Amy and put a shurikan up against her neck.

"Drop the emerald, or you die, supernatural freak or not."

She dropped the emerald.

Streak took Amy, threw her over him, and picked up the emerald.

He grinned. "Until we meet again, Amy!"

He started rubbing his bracelet. Seconds later, he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes later…

Streak and Shadow were walking around the ARK, waiting for Espio.

"What's taking him so long?" Shadow wondered.

"Maybe he got captured," Streak said.

The two paused. And then cursed at the same time.

Soon they were running down the corridor to the transporter.

"Do you know where he is?" Streak asked.

"I last had contract with him at Iron Gate," Shadow said.

They reached the room and walked in.

"I just need to set the-whoa!"

A hammer had embedded itself in the control panel.

Streak looked up and saw Amy.

"God! Don't you ever give up?" Streak said.

"I'm afraid not."

"We can Chaos Control out of here, Shadow whispered to Espio.

"I don't think so…" Sonic said as appeared behind Amy, along with Knuckles and Rouge.

"Ninja Leaf Swirl!" A gust of wind blew and knocked down Amy.

"Let's go!" Shadow said.


	8. GUN

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 8: GUN

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Shadow and Streak pushed past the group and ran down the hallway.

Knuckles got up. "You won't get away!" He dashed after Streak. Rouge went after Shadow.

"Give me back that emerald!" Rouge shouted at Shadow.

Shadow looked back and grinned. "Catch me."

"Okay!" Shadow looked to the side and saw Sonic running next to him.

"Oh crap."

Sonic swung a fist at Shadow and he ducked.

"See ya, Sonic!" Shadow pulled out an emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow disappeared.

Meanwhile, Streak was still running from Knuckles.

"Come on, Knuckles, do you really think I need this crap?"

"Yes…"

They continued running until Streak cell phone rang.

"Oh no."

He took out the phone and kept running.

"Yeah?"

"This is Shadow. Streak, come to the GUN base. I'm already there."

Streak glanced back at Knuckles. "I'm sort of busy right now…"

"Just come." Shadow hung up.

Streak stopped and turned to face Knuckles. "Can we wrap this up?"

Knuckles cracked his namesake. "No."

"Have it your way!"

Knuckles ran and threw a punch. Streak disappeared out of sight.

Knuckles looked wildly around. "What?"

"Yo, up here."

Knuckles looked up. Streak was crouching on the ceiling.

Streak glanced at his watch. "Wondered whether you had the brains to figure that out."

Suddenly Streak reappeared behind Knuckles, took out a shurikan, and sliced his neck. "You lose…" he said as he let the body drop.

Blood started covering the floor as soon as Rouge, Sonic, and Amy entered the room.

Streak was in the middle of rubbing his bracelet.

"Oh my god!" Rouge screamed.

Streak looked up, pretending to act surprised.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

Rouge started crying. "You monster!"

Streak laughed. "I believe the real monsters are behind you."

"You killed him!"

"Hey, I'm a ninja, we kill a lot of people."

"I'll get you!" Rouge lunged herself at Streak.

Streak finished rubbing and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow was sitting on the outskirts of the GUN base, waiting for Streak.

"Where is that chameleon?" he said to himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and whirled around.

He saw Streak standing there, grinning. "Sorry."

"Where were you? What were you doing?"

Streak was silent.

Shadow took out his pistol.

Streak eyed the gun. "That's not going to help you," he said quietly. "If you kill me, you'll be on your own."

Shadow lowered the gun. "I'll let it slide."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out earpieces. He tossed one to Streak.

"Use these."

"Right."

Shadow looked at the huge base. "If we can get to their main computer, we can find out why they put a bounty on us."

They both walked toward the GUN fortress.


	9. Rouge's Revenge

Shadow and Espio

By Streak the Chameleon

Chapter 9: Rouge's Revenge

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Thanks to Pyro Hedgehog4ever for the review! I like your stories too, man!

Just a warning. This chapter is a bit more… violent then the others.

Sonic and Amy stood at the spot where Streak had just vanished. Rouge was crying over Knuckles' dead body.

"Come on, Rouge, forget about Knuckles. We need to catch them." Amy said.

"Forget about him! He's dead!"

Sonic walked up to her. "Amy's right, we need to get going."

"I'm… I'm only going because I want to kill that chameleon."

"Then let's get to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Streak crouched in the bushes in front of GUN's fortress.

"This is Shadow. I've made it inside."

"Roger that."

Streak started turning invisible and walked toward the main gates. Two guards patrolled the main gates, looking bored out of their minds.

"So, what are you doing this Saturday?" One guard said to the other.

"Oh, I think head on down to the bar… get a few drinks…" The other guard said.

"Hopefully we won't have duty."

Streak slowed walked in between the two men.

"Did you hear something?"

He took out two shurikan, one in each hand. Then he threw them out sideways.

"No, I don't th-gaaaa!"

The shurikan whizzed past him. A second later, it formed a deep cut in his neck. He fell to the ground, dead. The other guard's shurikan had the same results.

Streak turned visible and ran up the huge wall that ran around the base.

On the roof, he found a chute that ran straight into the middle of the base. He jumped in.

He landed in some sort of hallway. The hall obviously looked like it hadn't been used for some time. There was one door at the end.

He tried to contract Shadow. All he got was static.

"Better try that door…"

As he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard a footstep down the hallway.

Something shined down the long hallway and hit the light switch next to him, putting out the lights completely.

"Ahh!" The lights going out surprised Streak.

He took off his backpack and took out a flashlight.

The flashlight cut through the inky blackness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Another footstep echoed down the hallway.

Slowly, Streak moved forward.

Then a figure jumped at him through the darkness and pinned him down. The flashlight dropped out of his hand and clattered to the floor.

"Hello, Streak."

"Rouge?" This was the worst possible scenario. One, he got uneasy around Rouge anyway. Two, Rouge's eyesight was definitely better than his. Three, she was probably really angry about him killing Knuckles.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly." Rouge was saying this in a calm voice.

"What?"

Rouge's fist slammed into his jaw and Streak got knocked out.

Rouge dragged him into a spare room and began to work.

30 minutes later, Streak opened his eyes. He was chained to the wall and Rouge was staring in his eyes.

"Feeling awake?" She said in a singsong voice.

Streak said nothing.

She held Streak's arm down on the wall with a clamp. Then she took his arm.

And brought it down.

There was a horrible cracking sound as Streak's arm broke. Streak screamed.

"Oh god! Oh god!" He started crying because of the pain.

"Now you know how it feels…" Rouge said. She took off the clamp and the handcuff holding Streak's broken arm.

Then she sat down and watched him suffer.


	10. Espio's Escape

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 10: Espio's Escape

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

"Ugh…." Espio shook his head. After being captured by Sonic, he'd been knocked out for a while.

He was currently chained in a warehouse on the outskirts of Station Square.

It was time to get out.

He started rubbing his wrists on the handcuffs holding him. After a few minutes, he had gotten through the left one.

Then he used his fist to smash the other one.

He jumped down and rubbed his wrists. "Looks like Sonic needs a new pair of handcuffs…" he thought to himself.

The warehouse was fairly small. There was some equipment on a table, and a couch and TV.

He went up to the table and saw the glint of a needle. He picked it up and saw that there was writing on it.

PROPERTY OF GUN LABS.

GUN. The same people that put a bounty on him and the others. He took the needle and shoved it into his coat pocket.

Then he walked to the door and opened it. He was on a beach in the middle of nowhere.

He took out his cell phone and dialed Streak's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still chained to the wall, Streak heard his cell phone. Rouge had fallen asleep.

With his broken arm, he managed to take his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"This is Espio."

"Dude! Where have you been?"

"Chained to a wall in the middle of nowhere…why?"

"Same here."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in GUN's base, hanging on a wall with a broken arm."

"A broken arm?"

"Yeah. By Rouge. She's such a sadist."

"I'm coming over there."

"Yeah…could you hurry?"

Streak hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espio put his phone back in his pocket and dashed away.

The city was quiet. Hardly any lights were on.

Espio dashed through an alley. He was just to the end when a hand grabbed his throat.

"Amy told me about you."

"Who are you…" Espio choked.

The hand let go, and Espio spun around.

"Cream!"

"Yes."

Cream's hand balled into a fist, and she rammed it into Espio's stomach.

Espio flew back into a dumpster.

"This is embarrassing," he thought. He didn't want to hurt Cream, so he'd have to just run away.

He got up and carefully looked around the corner. A knife flew past him.

"Jesus Christ!" He jumped back and ran back the way he came.

He made it out of the alley and ran into the night.


	11. Streak's True Self

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 11: Streak's True Self

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Shadow stood in the main hallway of GUN, occasionally fighting GUN troops that wandered into the hallway.

He'd been waiting for Streak for ages.

"Where is he?" he wondered.

His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Espio here."

"Espio? Where have you been?"

"Well, I got knocked not by Sonic, got chained in a warehouse, and nearly got killed by Cream."

"By Cream?"

"She was throwing daggers."

Shadow whistled.

"So, where are you now?"

"Right behind you." Espio hung up.

Shadow looked behind him. Sure enough, there was Espio.

"How did you get here so fast?"

Espio showed Shadow his wrist. On it was a bracelet similar to Streak's.

"Do you know where Streak is?" Shadow said.

"Yeah. He's being held somewhere below here."

"Okay. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes later…

Streak had managed to knock off the chains holding him. He walked over to Rouge and pulled out a knife from his backpack.

He tapped Rouge on the side of the head. "Wake up."

Rouge slowly opened her eyes. She gasped.

Streak raised the knife over his head. "This is goodbye…Rouge!"

Before she could move, Streak had brought the knife down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that same moment, Espio and Shadow burst in.

Espio saw Streak raise the knife. His eyes widened. "Streak, no!"

Streak turned his head and gave an evil grin. He brought the knife down.

Espio and Shadow just had time to move out of the doorway.

There was a sickening cutting sound. Espio looked in the small room. And gasped.

Blood covered the room. The walls and the floor. Streak was covered in blood from head-to-toe. He was licking blood off of his knife.

Streak walked out of the room. "We're done here…" he said quietly.

Espio ran up to him. "What did you do that for!" he yelled. "You didn't have to kill her!"

Streak looked at him. "She deserved it." He started walking to the door.

Shadow walked up and put a hand on Espio's shoulder. "Relax. There's nothing you can do."

Espio sighed. "I can't get over the fact that he's so bloodthirsty…"

"Let's just go."

They followed Streak down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy saw the whole thing.

Amy shivered. "That was…gruesome."

"It seemed that he enjoyed doing that." Sonic said.

"He's worse than Eggman."

"Maybe."

They walked down the hall that Streak, Espio, and Shadow were just in.

"Do you think he's strong?" Amy said.

"He's not as strong as we are now."

"I guess so."


	12. The Truth

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 12: The Truth

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

After walking through a couple hallways and beating the crap out of GUN soldiers, Shadow, Espio, and Streak found themselves in the main computer room.

"I'm wondering why we haven't been captured yet," said Streak.

Espio nodded. "Oh. Yeah. On my way here I cut off their security cameras."

"Okay then. Let's hack into this thing." Shadow said.

Streak got to work hacking, while Shadow and Espio stood guard.

"If you're not good at data retrieval, then why is he?" Shadow said, pointing to Streak.

"He's got a lot of free time, I guess."

"Okay, got it!" Streak called.

Shadow looked at his watch. "That took him 45 minutes." He looked at Espio. "You're right. He does have a lot of free time."

They walked over to Streak.

"Okay, here goes…" Streak hit a play button on the screen.

A video flickered to life, and the commander of GUN appeared on the screen.

He started speaking. "After the Black Arms attack, we decided that we needed a new force of defense. We cannot rely on Sonic and his friends anymore."

"I don't believe this!" Shadow muttered.

"We…we started on a new project, code-named Project Assassin. We could take the DNA of Shadow and Espio to create a creature that could not only harness Chaos Energy, but could turn invisible. With it, we could make GUN a powerful force. Those who refuse to our…demands could be wiped out instantaneously."

"No…way…" Espio said.

"To get some sample DNA to test, we have already taken DNA from three subjects, two hedgehogs and a chameleon.

Shadow turned to Espio. "You didn't get tested, right?"

"No."

"Then who-"they both looked at Streak. The chameleon was breathing heavily and was looking at the commander with hatred in his eyes.

The commander continued. "So, we put a bounty on both Shadow and Espio and a large sum of money. We know that their "friends" will jump at the chance to make money. Although we do not even intend to give them the money. They will be captured by GUN and possibly we will conduct more…tests."

There was a click and the video died down. Streak had turned the movie off.

"Those…idiots…" he said quietly.

Espio found his voice. "Streak, what happened when you were captured?"

Streak's hand clenched into a fist. "I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"I'm serious. What happened?"

Streak jumped on him and pinned him to the floor. "I SAID I DIDN"T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He screamed. "WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

He got off Espio and walked to the door.

"Okay…forgetting that…" Shadow said. "How do we stop them?"

Espio nodded. "I say we blow this place sky high."

"That'll work." said Shadow.

"But how?"

"That's already been taken care of…" Streak said. He was holding three demolition packs in his hands.

"When did you get those?" Espio said.

"I stole them."

"I'm not surprised."

"There're three floors to this place, right? All we do is go to each floor, and plant this."

Shadow and Espio took a pack. "How long is the timer?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Espio and Shadow gawked.

"I think it shouldn't be a problem getting out of here, right? Jump out a window if you have to."

"Got it."

"Right."

"Okay, let's go!"

They all ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Sonic to Cream, over."

"Roger that."

Cream cocked a gun. "I'm at the entrance."

"Okay, stay there. If they come out, we need you to hold them."

"I can stay here."

"Amy to Sonic, can't find anything, over."

"Copy that, Amy. Keep searching."

"I find them." Amy turned off her walkie-talkie.

Sonic stood in the doorway labeled EXPERIMENT ROOM. The soldiers were killed a long time ago. Not by him. After the maze of hallway and doors, he couldn't kill, let alone find, anything.

He stared of into space. "Where are they…?"


	13. The Final Hazards

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 13: The Final Hazards

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Sorry about the lack of updates! I've just been doing…stuff. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Streak ran to the third floor.

"I have to do this quickly and quietly," he said to himself.

It wasn't that hard. Plant the bomb, activate the timer, get out without getting killed, and avoid Sonic and Amy. (If possible) No sweat.

He ran through some hallways and entered a few doors.

"Just got to find the right room…"

He finally found the door labeled EXPERIMENT ROOM.

"This looks good…"

It was a fairly large room, with test tubes, various equipment, and huge cylinders filled with liquids.

They were labeled. PROJECT SHADOW. PROJECT ASSASSIN. There was one simply labeled, BLOOD PROJECT.

Streak went over to the BLOOD PROJECT cylinder. Unlike the others this cylinder was filled with what looked like toxic gas.

"What is this…?"

A few papers were on a desk. Streak picked them up.

They read:

BLOOD PROJECT

Day 1, Nov. 16, 2006:

Recently GUN has been interested in myths and legends concerning vampires. For now I do not know why, but we are experimenting on a gas that changes the DNA of subjects. We have begun testing with animals and have found good results.

The next page read:

BLOOD PROJECT

Day 10, Nov. 26, 2006:

We have concluded that the experiment is a success. Strangely enough, however, GUN has not said why they need this project. It also seems that GUN wants to move on to another project. I can only assume that GUN wants to combine the results of the new project, called Project Assassin, with the results of the Blood Project.

Streak put the papers down. He couldn't believe it. Vampires? There was not one thing that he hated, or feared, more.

"Better destroy it, then…"

He carefully placed the bomb on the cylinder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow had too, placed his bomb.

He called Espio via the earpiece that Streak had given him before.

"Espio, did you place it?"

There was some static, and Espio's voice came through.

"Almost...got it."

"Good. Let's get out of here."

"Did you see what Streak is doing?"

"No. I think he turned his off."

"Figures."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Got it." Streak had set the bomb on the cylinder. Time to go.

As he walked outside, he looked back.

"I wonder what exactly that gas does…" he thought.

"I've been wondering the same thing."

Streak jumped. He spun around and looked.

There, standing at the end of the hallway, was Amy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow walked casually to the main floor of GUN.

"Almost there…"

He walked past a darkened section of the hallway. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't be going anywhere for a very long time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espio had just turned the corner when a dagger flew by him.

"Whoa!" He ducked right under it.

Suddenly a flurry of bullets sailed down the hallway. Espio dived out of the way and took cover behind a wall.

Cream's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"


	14. Battles

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 14: Battles

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

"Oh no," Streak said as he backed slowly away from Amy.

It didn't help that currently Amy was faster and stronger than him because of the tests that GUN did on her.

There was a flash, and Amy was gone.

Streak instinctively relaxed. "What…?"

He turned around and found himself standing face-to-face with Amy.

"Aghhhh!" Streak jumped a mile in the air for the millionth time.

Amy put on an evil smile. "And where are you going?"

Streak backed up. "Somewhere away from you!" He ran back to the stairs and jumped down the whole flight.

As he ran down into another hallway, Amy appeared right in front of him.

Streak leaped and soared right over Amy, landing behind her. Then he spun and kicked Amy in the side of her head.

Amy did not move.

Streak dropped his leg and stared. "What the heck! That was my strongest kick!"

Amy turned toward him. "Obviously not." She balled her fist and socked Streak straight across the face.

Streak spun back and hit the ground hard.

"Okay, that's it," Streak said as he started moving his hands in a strange manner.

"What are you doing?"

Streak clasped his hands together. "Art of the Doppelganger!"

Suddenly six Streaks appeared.

"What on earth?" Amy said.

She threw a punch at the nearest Streak. The Streak vanished into thin air.

"Sorry, wrong one!"

Amy turned and saw the real Streak jumping toward her. Streak had many shurikans in his hands.

He brought his arms back, and hurled them directly at Amy.

Amy dived to the side, but a few shurikan caught her on the leg.

She tumbled to the floor.

Streak walked up to her and quickly brought his hand down.

Amy blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow grabbed the figure and threw him over his head. It was Sonic.

Sonic coughed. "You've got good reflexes."

Shadow said nothing.

Sonic got up and turned around.

Shadow, wasting no time, quickly took out his Chaos Emerald and aimed it at Sonic.

"Chaos Spear!"

Golden bolts of energy zoomed toward Sonic. He managed to jump clear at the last second.

"Come on, Shadow, that's cheap!" He joked.

"So what." Shadow said as he aimed another Chaos Spear.

This Chaos Spear missed Sonic, shooting right past him.

Sonic ran up to Shadow and threw a kick. Shadow ducked and did a low kick.

Sonic tripped and fell.

"This…is humiliating."

Shadow pointed the emerald at Sonic and fired.

Sonic rolled to the side.

"Will you stop moving!"

"What, and let you hit me? I don't think so!"

Sonic punched Shadow and Shadow went sailing.

Sonic walked up to the dazed Shadow and cracked his knuckles.

"Lights out, Shadow!"


	15. Wrapping Up

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 15: Wrapping Up

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Kialya, thanks for the review, and Pyro, I haven't seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and as for the Blood project, that will be the basis for the sequel to this story. Yes, I AM going to write a sequel. Enjoy the chapter!

Sonic raised his arms over his head, preparing to strike.

"Don't you think you've forgotten something?"

Sonic turned, and yelled as Streak ran and punched him in the face.

Sonic fell back a little, and managed to keep from falling over.

"Where's Amy?" Sonic said.

"Oh, Amy? She's somewhere.

In truth, Amy was in a deserted locker on the bottom floor with rope tied around her and a rag on her mouth.

"She wasn't enough for you?"

"You think?" Streak said as he got into a fighting position.

Sonic charged, and Streak quickly ducked down, put his hand on the floor, and kicked with his legs at an angle.

The kick caught Sonic directly on the chin, and Sonic sailed upwards.

Streak jumped up and grabbed Sonic in midair. Then he flipped him and Sonic around and corkscrewed to the ground.

There was a thump as both Sonic's and Streak's bodies hit the floor.

Sonic groaned and stood up.

"What does it take to knock you out!" Streak said. Streak had landed on his broken arm.

Sonic walked over to Streak, determined to kill Streak immediately.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

Shadow leaped up from his position and punched Sonic clear across the jaw.

Sonic slammed against the wall and slumped to the floor.

Shadow walked up and looked. "Okay, now he's knocked out."

"About time." Streak had gotten up.

Shadow started shoving Sonic into a locker.

"Did you set the bomb?"

"Yeah."

Streak decided that he shouldn't tell Shadow about the Blood project. Shadow might want to see it, and that would take time.

"Any word on Espio?"

"I'll try again."

Shadow reached up to his earpiece and tried calling Espio.

"Just static."

"I'll check upstairs. You check downstairs."

"Got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espio had just managed to wrench a gun from Cream's hand. Unfortunately, it was out of ammo.

"So, how much ammo do you have?"

Cream said nothing and continued firing.

The battle was frustrating. Cream would fire from one gun until she ran out of ammo, and then she fired from the other while she was reloading.

Espio's shurikan had been stolen when he was chained up at the warehouse, so all he could do was wait for her to run out of ammo.

Espio dodged a hail of bullets for the hundredth time. Man, this WAS frustrating.

"Yo, Easter bunny!"

Shadow ran from around the corner and shot a Chaos Spear.

The bolts hit Cream directly, and she dropped the guns.

Espio ran up to Cream, grabbed a gun, pointed it at Cream, and fired.

Shadow sighed.

"And you complain about your brother being bloodthirsty?"


	16. GUN in Flames

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 16: GUN in Flames

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Kialya, thanks for the review, and Pyro, yes, I do read Naruto. And after a quick look at your profile, you like Naruto too! So I guess we're on the same page, right? Enjoy the chapter!

Streak walked up the stairs to the third floor. Again.

He walked straight to the experiment room, not even looking for Espio.

He already knew Espio wasn't here, he was on the first.

He just came to check something out…

He walked to the steel-walled room that held the huge cylinder that was the Blood Project.

"C'mon, it gotta be here…" He said as he walked around it.

"Aha!"

It was right at the bottom. A small slip of paper.

It read: DOES NOT WORK ON HUMANS.

"That's what I wanted," Streak said. "Just needed to make sure…"

He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow pointed to Espio's earpiece. "I kept getting static when I tried to call you. Is that thing working properly?"

Espio touched it. "I think when I was fighting Cream, I broke it."

Streak walked down the stairs. "Ready to blow this place up?"

"Always ready."

"Okay then."

They walked outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ughhhh…"

Sonic had regained conciseness in a locker.

He shook his head. What had happened again? Oh yeah. Shadow flying at him, and then…darkness.

Sonic rammed his body against the cold surface of the locker. It flung open immediately, and Sonic fell onto the floor.

He then quickly stood up and tried to remember where he was. GUN. Second floor.

He had sent Amy to the third floor, and she hadn't called him back, so that means…

Sonic ran up the stairs to the third floor.

He ran down the nearest hallway. "Amy! Amy!"

"Right here."

Sonic saw Amy lying against the floor trying to wriggle out of some ropes.

Sonic ran up and untied her.

"Are you okay?"

"Just dizzy."

Sonic lifted her up.

"We need to get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Streak was walking ahead, trying to get far enough from GUN.

Apparently Shadow and Espio had "forgotten something" and went back inside.

In truth, they were hiding in the trees above Streak.

"So why are we doing this again?" Espio whispered.

"I need to see what he's going to do. I've been suspicious of him from the start, and I just need to see.

Streak's voice rang through his earpiece.

"Are you out?"

"Yes." Shadow replied back.

"Are you far away?"

"Yes." Shadow said again.

"Okay. Hitting the button."

Streak pressed down on the demolition button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic and Amy had managed to just make far enough in the opposite direction to avoid the blast.

"Ahh!" Sonic and Amy shielded their eyes.

A large explosion could be seen over the hill, and fire and smoke were everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Streak immediately ran from his position on the grass and ran forward toward the fire.

"There he goes!" Shadow and Espio leaped from the tree and quickly followed the running Streak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Streak ran straight toward the fire, and when he was close enough, leaped.

He flipped over the fire and landed straight in the center.

He saw a patch of steel in the center.

The project had lowered itself into the ground!

Streak smashed his fist into the ground.

Wait. If Sonic and Amy were dead, then nobody would release it.

Streak sighed in relief.

He turned and walked out of the bonfire.


	17. It's Over

Shadow and Espio

By Streak The Chameleon

Chapter 17: It's Over

I do not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Well, this is it! The final chapter! The sequel will be out as soon as I find the time to do it. Enjoy the last chapter!

Streak walked down the hill away from the bonfire.

He tried his earpiece. Nothing but static.

Espio and Shadow were right behind him.

"Guess its over," Espio muttered.

"Guess so…" Streak walked faster.

Shadow noticed this and ran up.

"Hey… what did you do after the explosion?"

"Just needed to…" Streak clamped his jaw shut, knowing he just blew his cover.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Shadow stole a glance at Espio. Espio shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then."

Streak started rubbing his bracelet.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Streak continued rubbing.

"What are you doing with your bracel-"

Shadow widened his eyes and threw himself at Streak.

"What the heck are you doing?" Streak yelled.

Shadow wrestled with him, trying to get his bracelet off.

Streak kicked him off, and ran away down the path.

Shadow got up and chased after him.

Streak looked back. "Oh-no…"

Shadow ran up and tripped Streak, and then tried to kick him while he was on the ground.

Streak rolled sideways, and flipped up.

Shadow threw a quick punch, and Streak parried it. He then followed up with a low kick that sent Shadow to the ground.

Streak looked at his bracelet for a quick moment, and disappeared.

"Dang it!" Shadow slammed his fist on the ground.

Espio walked up to him.

"Your brother is up to something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Streak was walking on Angel Island. He wanted to meet Tikal again.

He pushed back some reeds and saw the cave that he had met Tikal at.

Tikal was sitting in the front of the entrance, over a fire.

Streak walked closer.

"Tikal… you're…"

"Alive?" Tikal smiled back up at him.

"How?"

"I came to the Master Emerald one day and it was gray."

"Gray?"

"Yes. That means that the Guardian of the Master Emerald has died."

Streak squirmed. He had killed Knuckles.

"Then what happened?"

"I-I touched the emerald and it turned green, and here I am. I suppose it has made me the guardian."

"That's great!"

"I guess so."

There was a pause for a moment. Then Streak said, "Hey Tikal, this is hard for me to say… but will… you marry me?" He pulled out a gleaming diamond ring.

Tikal blushed. "Well…I don't know what to say…"

Streak looked down. He had blew it. He had said it too fast.

Tikal looked up. "Yes! I will marry you!"

Streak smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"Ever since we met, I had feelings for you, Streak." Tikal said.

"I wanted to say the same thing, but I thought you would say no."

"You thought wrong!" Streak laughed.

They both looked out at the sunset. Then Tikal inched her hand into Streak's, and they kissed under the fiery sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later…

Streak has been thinking about his "adventure" with GUN and realizes that he needs to be stronger in case something could happen again. He is now traveling down the road, vowing to come back one day.

Espio has moved into a apartment near the beach, and practices his ninja skills every day.

Shadow has returned to his apartment, thinking about what Streak did.

As for Sonic and Amy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic walked among the wreckage of GUN, with Amy close behind. Since GUN was destroyed, he couldn't get the money, and went to his normal life.

He was still searching for anything valuable in the remains.

He came across and huge metal plate in the ground. There was a button in the top left corner.

"What's this?"

He looked at Amy. She was searching away at something, not noticing what he was doing.

Sonic wondered if there could be anything worth something down there.

"Maybe it's a safe of some kind…"

Sonic lifted his finger…

And pressed the button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special Thanks To:

Pyro Hedgehog4ever, Kialya, Xeno the Hedgehog, JudasFm, shadow-spawn180, and Aisukazemizu.

Thank you all for your awesome reviews!

For people who enjoyed this story, watch out for Crimson Blood, the sequel to Shadow and Espio. (Action/Adventure Rating: Teen)

Peace out!

Streak The Chameleon


End file.
